deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shedinja vs. Sans
Shedinja vs. Sans is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Shedinja from the Pokémon franchise, and Sans from Undertale. Description Original vs. Indie. Pokémon vs. Undertale. It's a battle between two dead creatures, who are powerful in their own right, despite the fact that they can be taken out in one hit, and only have 1HP. Interlude Wiz: Sometimes even the deadliest of foes can be taken down in one hit. Boomstick: Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon. Wiz: And Sans. Older brother to Papyrus, and the final boss in Undertale's Genocide route. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Shedinja Boomstick: As we all know, Pokémon can come in many shapes and sizes. Hell, one of the Pokémon is a set of keys! Wiz: But when it comes to Pokémon that aren't based on inanimate objects, a lot of them are based on animals, with bug and insect-like creatures are arguably being the most common. Not only that, but a lot of Pokémon are capable of evolving. One such Bug-Type Pokémon is Nincada; the Trainee Pokémon. Boomstick: Without a doubt, Nincada has one of the weirdest evolutions. By raising it to level 20 or higher, Nincada will evolve into Ninjask! The Ninja Pokémon. You might be asking yourself "How is that weird? That sound like how nearly every Bug-Type Pokémon evolves." And you're right! But here's where thing get weird. Wiz: If one trains a Nincada, with a space available in your party, while carrying a Pokéball, Nincada will still evolve into Ninjask. But when that happens, Nincada will shed it's skin. The remains of Nincada's shed skin will gain a life of it's own and then become a whole new Pokémon; Shedinja. The Protagonist tosses a Pokéball and reveal a Shedinja. Shedinja performs it's battle cry. Boomstick: Can you see how this is a weird evolution? Wiz: Shedinja is a dual Bug/Ghost Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. And, not only is does this creature have a weird evolution, it has tons of weird traits. Some examples include it being a genderless Pokémon, despite the fact that it's pre-evolution, Nincada can be either male or female. Boomstick: And what's weirder than that is that Shedinja has only one HP. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Shedinja only has one HP, and as such, can only be defeated in one hit. Boomstick: Now you might be thinking to yourself; "Well if this Pokémon only has one HP, then this Pokémon must seriously suck! How the hell can this Pokémon be a threat?" That's where it's signature ability comes in. Wonder Guard! Wiz: Wonder Guard prevents the user from receiving damage so long as the opposing Pokémon isn't using a super effective move. To make matters worst, it's heavily implied that Shedinja isn't even alive. Boomstick: Come again? Wiz: Well, according to the Pokédex entrees, it states that Shedinja doesn't need to eat, sleep, or even breathe to, and I'm using the air quotes here, "stay alive". Hell, Shedinja barely even moves. Boomstick: But when it does decide to move, Shedinja as quite a handful of moves it can learn via leveling up. Despite it's, rather low speed, Shedinja makes it with the move Shadow Sneak. A Ghost-Type move that allows the user to go first. Wiz: But if the opposing Pokémon is using a move a similar effect, and is faster, then the opposing Pokémon will go first. There's also Confuse Ray. Another Ghost Type move that, if it successfully hits, will leave the opponent confused. Boomstick: And if the opponent is confused, there's, roughly a 50/50 chance of them hitting themselves. But sadly the confusion effect only lasts for so long, and it can be nullified if the opponents either has an ability that prevents them from getting confused, they use an item that cures confusion, or if the Pokémon is switched out. Then there's one of my favorite Ghost-Type move; Phantom Force. Wiz: Phantom Force is basically a weaker version of Giratina's Shadow Force. The user disappears a turn, and then proceeds to attack the opponent from behind the very next turn. And to make things more interesting, Phantom Force can penetrate shield-themed moves like Protect, Detect, King's Shield and a few others. On top of that, the effect of moves like King's Shield and Spiky Shield will have no effect on the user. Boomstick: And there are the a few moves that it learn when it's a Nincada. There's Mud-Slap. A weak Ground-Type move that always lowers the opponent's accuracy if it hits. Metal Claw, a Steel-Type move that has a slight chance of raising the user's attack if it successfully hits. And lastly Bind. A Normal Type move that prevents the users from, well... doing anything for two turns. But if the user is dealt damage by the opponent, on the third turn the user will deal the damage it received back towards the opponent. Wiz: But since Shedinja only as one HP, Bind is partially useless. And while we're on the subject, we are going to exclude these three moves since it requires a trainer to have a Shedinja to learn these moves. Boomstick: Awww. I wanted to see Metal Claw in action. Wiz: Well, too bad! Sans Death Battle Fight KO Conclusion The Winner is ? Next Time Battle of the strongest swordsmen. Who will be rooting for? Shedinja Sans Who do you want to win? Shedinja Sans Who's your favorite Dead 1HP character? Shedinja Sans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles